


Good Puppy

by flynnfairwind



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnfairwind/pseuds/flynnfairwind
Summary: mathias good sir what breed is your puppy? sir? SIR????/?//?//? https://youtu.be/W6oQUDFV2C0please do not read this if you're a minor or ill probably cry
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic im publishing in public . this isn't that good but since it's short it's more of a test to gauge if i should actually continue writing things or just stop right where i am and stick to drawing. i encourage people who read to leave feedback if possible! :3

Flynn woke up in his lover's arms, ever so comfortable in bed. His owner's hands were on his neck, right where his collar was. Flynn stretched and yawned, and Mathias lowered his arms to turn him over and hugged him.

"Did my good boy sleep well? Hmm?"

Flynn barked and licked Mathias's face. He kept barking, excited that Mathias was awake. He sat up, and Flynn jumped on his side, licking his face and barking. He laughed a bit, and pet his back, calming him down. Mathias kissed his forehead and smiled. He loved his good boy, and he knew Flynn deserved all the love and pampering in the world. He slowly put his leg in between his thighs, moving his leg up until he reached his cock. Flynn titled his head with a blush on his face.

"Grind."

He did as told, earning him pets and backrubs. Mathias felt Flynn's cock harden, as little whimpers escaped his mouth. He was squeezing his thighs on Mathias's leg, making him bite his lip. Flynn began panting and he tilted his head back. He hoped he was being a good boy. Mathias held his sides and grinned. "Good puppy. Now stop."

Flynn immediately stopped as Mathias let down his leg. Mathias got up, and Flynn whined, giving puppy eyes to Mathias.

"Wait a minute, pretty puppy. All you're wearing is your collar, and I don't want you getting sick from the cold."

Flynn curled up, waiting for his owner to get back to bed. Mathias came back with Flynn's coat and draped over him. Flynn curled up tighter and smiled, dozing off while his owner pet him and played with his hair.

He was such a good puppy.


End file.
